THAT NIGHT, IRREVERSIBLE!
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Satu malam yang merenggut segalanya, berubah. Satu malam yang..SN/RnR/Thanks!


**THAT NIGHT, IRREVERSIBLE!**

—tentang satu malam yang merubah segalanya.

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang ruangan di ujung lantai tiga yang dikunci rapat dan dipasang rantai itu? Ruangan bekas gudang yang sudah lama tidak dibuka sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang berani membukanya bahkan para guru sekalipun. Kepala sekolah juga melarang siapapun untuk mengusik ruangan itu. Apakah ruangan itu berhantu?**

**Hm?**

**Kau pernah dengar ada banyak foto dipajang disana? Foto siapa? Saa..semua orang tidak tau itu foto siapa. Apa kau sudah coba bertanya pada penjaga sekolah? Mungkin beliau tahu..**

**Penjaga tua itu tidak mau menjawab siapapun yang bertanya. Wajahnya selalu sedih saat ditanya mengenai hal itu.**

**Nani?! Ruangan itu berhubungan dengan tragedi kebakaran Tokyo Game Center sepuluh tahun lalu? Tidak mungkin. Lama sekali? Kau pasti bergurau. Tidak ada korban jiwa saat itu, kawan.**

**Ada? Dua orang? Jangan bercanda..**

**Lalu, ada apa dengan ruangan itu? Siapapun yang mendekat akan mendapat hukuman berat dari kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah dulunya bersekolah disini kan? Kepala sekolah kita juga masih muda dan lulus sepuluh tahun lalu tepat saat ruang itu mulai dikunci.**

**Apa beliau juga ikut mengunci ruang itu?**

**Saa..jangan membicarakannya. Ruangan itu katanya membawa keberuntungan, ada juga yang bilang ruangan itu membawa kutukan.**

**Nani..nani? keberuntungan?**

**Ne..ne..kakakku lulus sembilan tahun lalu, dia bercerita padaku ada dua orang legendaris di sekolah itu. Jika tidak salah namanya...**

Xxxxx

Sepuluh tahun lalu...

Senin, jam delapan pagi. Sibuk dan terburu-buru.

"Kaa-san, hari ini aku ada tambahan jam sekolah." Ucap Naruto setelah mencium pipi kushina dan mengambil setangkup roti tawar selai nanas.

"Ujian masih lama 'kan Naruto?" kushina membalik badannya dan merapikan seragam anak semata wayangnya. Kancing atas masih terbuka dan dasi Naruto miring dua senti ke kanan. Sedangkan sang anak memilih mengunyah rotinya dengan cepat.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan mencium pipi kushina dengan gemas sekali lagi. "Kebijakan sekolah, Kaa-san. Aku juga tidak mau sebenarnya, tapi terpaksa ikut saja daripada dihukum sensei."

Kushina tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan segelas susu putih pada Naruto.

"Tidak mau." Geleng pemuda delapan belas tahun itu.

"A-a..harus mau."

Mau tak mau Naruto menyambut segelas susu itu kemudian menenggaknya cepat. Takut ingin muntah.

"Aku berangkat. Jaa~"

CKLEK..!

"Aku bosan." Gumam Naruto singkat setelah melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah di sudut ruangan. Di hadapannya seorang pemuda lain tengah duduk menekuni komputernya.

"Kenapa?" sahut pemuda itu singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tangah mengendurkan dasinya. Beberapa helaan napas berat sempat terdengar dan Naruto yang mengeluh tidak jelas, seperti dengungan lebah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian menggeliat kecil. Menyamankan diri. "Kelas tiga SMA membosankan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku tidak bisa keluar bermain akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan, Sasuke.."

Pemuda di hadapan Naruto membalik badannya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengawasi Naruto yang tengah mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya.

"Oh ya, kau tahu dimana aku meletakkan catatanku? Aku tidak menemukannya sejak pelajaran matematika tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian melemparkan buku berukuran kecil dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Kau meninggalkannya di atas meja Kiba. Pawang anjing itu menitipkannya padaku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian mengancungkan jari tengahnya. "Lain kali lemparkan meja atau komputermu ke kepalaku sekalian. Kupastikan rumahmu hancur setelahnya."

"Memangnya rumahku mau kau apakan?"

"Ku gusur."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Teman sekelasnya sejak SMP itu memang begitu.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Dalam beberapa kali tarikan napasnya, pemuda itu menemukan Naruto juga memandanginya.

"Naksir?" bisik Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menekuni komputer yang ia biarkan menyala sejak tadi.

Naruto berdecih. "Bahkan jika kau mencium kakiku, aku tidak akan naksir padamu. Wajahmu mirip unta tahu!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku yakin kau sedang frustasi dengan rutinitas ini? Ya kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi Sasuke. Pikun.."

"Mau ke taman bermain?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Kau mengajakku kencan tuan muda uchiha anak tukang somay yang maha terkenal seantero dunia?!"

"Wow, kau pasti bekerja keras untuk julukan itu."

"Bangsat kau. Memangnya aku anak gadis?!" Naruto bangkit merapikan bajunya dan mengambil segelas air—

—untuk kemudian Sasuke telah lebih dulu merebut gelas merah itu. "Siapa yang mau mengajakmu kencan. Sudah lama aku tidak ke Game Center. Siapa tahu ada hal menarik disana." Ucap Sasuke setelah menenggak habis air di dalam gelas yang direbutnya dari Naruto.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto memang sudah lelah dengan rutinitas berbentuk lingkaran yang ia jalani kini. Seperti berputar di tempat yang sama, sesekali pemuda tanggung itu ingin keluar sejenak dan melepas penat setelah belasan jam bergelut dengan angka-angka yang sama. Itu-itu saja selama hampir enam bulan membuatnya serasa menua sebelum waktunya.

Menurut pemikiran hiperbolisnya yang ternyata diamini oleh sahabatnya, Sasuke. Mereka-mereka yang kini duduk di bangku kelas tiga sma seperti apel yang dipotong melintang, sebenarnya masih segar dan enak dimakan, tetapi jika ditinggal beberapa menit, dari luar sudah terlihat busuk. Ah, memangnya apa enaknya dimakan? Apa enaknya jadi apel?

"Sampai malam?" Naruto bertanya sambil merapikan tali sepatunya yang lepas diinjak Sasuke tadi.

"Boleh juga.."

"Kita keluar nanti saja, aku masih lelah." Kini Naruto kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan diikuti Sasuke yang melakukan hal sama di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada latihan di klub karate?"

"Aku bolos."

"Tumben?"

"Saa.."

Angin berhembus melewati jendela yang terbuka separuh. Menerbangkan tirai kain tipis dan sesekali menerpa tanaman mawar yang sengaja ditanam Naruto dan tidak berbunga sejak tiga bulan lalu. Naruto sendiri menyalahkan Sasuke selaku penguasa ruangan kecil itu—ruang bekas gudang yang jadi tempat berkumpul siswa kelas tiga setelah pulang sekolah—yang seringkali lupa tidak menyiramnya.

Sasuke menggeliat setelah beberapa helai rambut Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Rambut pirang berantakan itu tertiup angin dan menusuk-nusuk wajah Sasuke yang hanya beberapa centi di samping Naruto.

"Rambutmu mengganggu." Gumam Sasuke yang kemudian menarik-narik rambut Naruto.

"Nah, Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah kelas tiga sma, kenapa masih belum punya pacar?" ucap Naruto pelan sembari merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak Sasuke tadi.

"Entahlah, kenapa? Kau mau daftar?"

"Bangsat kau, memangnya aku homo?"

"Kau juga belum punya, Naruto.." kali ini Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum tipis memandangi lawan bicaranya yang sibuk sendiri entah melakukan apa.

"Saa.."

Sasuke bangkit menuju meja laptopnya dan mematikan benda itu. "Kita berangkat setelah matahari tenggelam saja. Di luar silau."

"Boleh. Aku menelpon kaa-san dulu.."

"Anak mama."

"Bangsat." Naruto melempar sebelah sepatunya ke arah Sasuke dan berhasil dihindari pemuda itu hingga kini sepatu sebelah kanan Naruto terlempar ke luar jendela. "Nee, kaa-san, malam ini aku menginap di rumah Sasuke. Ayah dan ibunya keluar kota. Dia minta ku temani."

"Tukang bohong."

Dan satu lagi sepatu Naruto yang masih tersisa juga ikut terjun bebas keluar jendela.

Xxxxxxx

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi. Ketika kini justru Sasuke dan Naruto lebih dulu tertidur di atas sofa yang sama. Naruto tanpa sadar sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam pemuda itu. Sadar atau tidak pemandangan semacam ini telah menjadi 'biasa' di kalangan siswa laki-laki kelas tiga sekolah mereka. Seolah jika kedua orang ini tertidur di dalam ruangan, tak ada yang boleh mengganggu. Ketika mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto saling menyandarkan diri di tempat yang sama, entah itu di sofa atau di matras yang dicuri beberapa waktu yang lalu dari ruang olah raga, siswa lain akan dengan senang hati keluar. Membiarkan pasangan samar tanpa status yang jelas ini tidur melepas lelah.

Hari itu memang ada beberapa siswa yang sedianya akan beristirahat di sana, namun mereka urung ketika mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto telah lebih dulu menutup tempat itu dengan dengkuran halus mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak segan? Jika Sasuke adalah orang terhormat, bangsawan di kalangan siswa laki-laki kelas tiga. Dan Naruto seperti maskot di antara mereka.

Hanya siswa kelas tiga yang tahu bahwa Sasuke'lah yang pernah menjebol website sekolah dengan sekali 'klik'. Sering sekali kaca ruangan itu pecah karena Sasuke dan Naruto yang beradu pukulan, namun berakhir mereka terjatuh di tempat yang sama. Saling menyandarkan diri diantara kerumunan orang dan tumpukan tugas yang memuakkan. Terakhir kali kaca ruangan itu pecah dan mereka tak berniat menggantinya. Percuma, seperti buang garam ke laut.

Tak ada yang mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang dua pemuda ini jalani. Saling mencela, mengumpat, memukul satu sama lain adalah hal yang biasa. Seolah tak ada yang merasa sakit hati atau marah .

Ah, biarlah. Mereka berdua adalah kebanggaan siswa kelas tiga.

Angin berhembus, dingin. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan secara otomatis, ia menegakkan badannya dan pegangan tangan itu terlepas—tak sadar.

"Sudah sore.."gumamnya sembari menggeliat disusul Sasuke yang terbangun.

"Berisik." Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan tidur.

"Sas, katanya mau ke Game Center.." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke beberapa kali. Namun si tersangka tak kunjung terbangun. "Sas, kau mati ya?"

"Berisik, Naruto."

"Sudah malam, oi."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya cepat, diikuti tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Jadi?"

"Ya, terserah."

"Ayo keluar."

Serempak Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar. Malam mulai turun dan bayangan mereka berdua tampak berdampingan sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali tampak Naruto meninju bahu Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke terangkat mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Membuat si pemilik rambut hanya mengumpat kesal setelah membenahi rambutnya dan dirusak lagi.

"Oh ya sas, ngomong-ngomong sepatuku masih di bawah."

Xxxxx

"Nah Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Sas.."

"Hm?"

"KENAPA KE GAME CENTER ANAK-ANAK?! AKU SUDAH SMA OI!" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke hampir saja membuat pemuda itu botak jika saja tak lebih dulu Sasuke memberi perut Naruto pukulan kecil.

"Aku sedang ingin disini." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. Ceritanya Naruto tidak siap diserang.

Masih memegangi perutnya, Naruto hampir menjambak rambut Sasuke lagi jika saja tangan itu tak lebih dulu dikunci dan digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Sas! Sakit!"

"Katanya juara karate, sudah diam kau. Main saja, aku yang bayar."

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke. "Kau mau aku main ambil boneka? Main lembar bola basket? Bom-bom car? Pukul berang-berang? Kenapa tidak kepalamu saja yang ku hancurkan?!"

"Nah, itu tahu. Main saja."

"Sialan."

Demikianlah ketika kini Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke seperti anak-anak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika berkali-kali tembakannya masuk ke ring basket. Hampir setengah jam Sasuke hanya berkutat di permainan itu dan Naruto yang kini berjalan gontai menuju permainan yang ia sebut pukul berang-berang. Entahlah, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan nama permainan itu, yang jelas ia hanya sedang ingin menghancurkan kepala seseorang saat ini.

"Naruto.."

"..mati kau. Sasuke sialan, kupikir akan ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan, ternyata di sini. Sialan kau! Matilah! Matilah! Sasuke sialan!"

"Oi.."

"Matilah!" Naruto masih memukuli berang-berang yang muncul kemudian hilang saat ia mengayunkan palunya.

"Sebegitu inginnya aku mati ya?"

"Apa kau?!" Naruto mengacungkan palu plastik ke wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau—"

JDUAAK!

Ya, Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu terhuyung hampir ambruk menimpa sebuah game. Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sebegitu marahnya kah pemuda ini? Naruto tidak mungkin iseng saja melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke. Terakhir kali Naruto meninjunya saat Sasuke hampir menabrak kebun kecil buatan Naruto. Tidak sengaja, tapi mereka sukses menjadi tontonan warga sekitar rumah Naruto. Bagaimana tidak jika siang bolong dua pemuda bergulung-gulung di atas rumput, saling pukul hanya karena salah satunya hampir menabrak satu pot mawar?

"Naruto, apa yang—"

BRUAAK!

Lagi, kini Sasuke benar-benar membuat satu permainan ambruk. Menimbulkan percik api disana.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Naruto.

"Baiklah."

JDUAAKK!

Kini giliran Sasuke yang meninju wajah Naruto kemudian beberapa kali menghantamkan lututnya di perut pemuda pirang itu. Naruto tersungkur, sesekali terdengar rintihan dan beberapa kali pemuda itu terbatuk. Sudut bibirnya juga sama mengeluarkan darah.

"Tangkap dua pemuda itu!"

Seperti sebuah alarm, seketika Sasuke menarik Naruto. Membawa tubuh Naruto yang masih terbungkuk dan lari secepat mungkin. Beberapa kali pemuda itu hampir terjatuh di tengah kejaran satpam.

"Naruto, sadarlah! Kita dalam masalah besar!" Sasuke masih mencoba membangunkan Naruto. Irama langkah Sasuke mulai berantakan karena tenaganya terkuras untuk menahan tubuh Naruto dan membawa pemuda itu lari.

Secepat mungkin Sasuke mengambil motornya dan melaju membawa Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

Sementara itu...

"Halo, polisi.."

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar ledakan. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membalik badannya, Naruto mulai siuman. Dan betapa ia ingin memanggal kepalanya sendiri ketika tahu ledakan itu berasal dari tempat mereka bermain—dan bertengkar—tadi. Kemudian, ia baru teringat bahwa saat terjatuh tubuhnya menghantam sebuah game menyebabkan munculnya percikan api.

"Sas?"

"Balik badanmu. Lihat kesana."

"Hm? Hah?!" Naruto tak bisa menahan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya saat matanya menagkap warna merah api yang membumbung tinggi. "Kebakaran sas!"

"Itu karena kita."

"Kita?!"

"Itu tempat kita bertengkar tadi. Saat kau meninjuku, aku ambruk menimpa sebuah game dan sepertinya game itu langsung meledak tepat saat aku membawamu keluar. Kau pingsan."

Naruto menganga tak percaya, ia menampar wajah Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin. Kita hanya saling pukul seperti biasa. Tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini. Jangan bercanda bangsat!"

Kini Naruto yang ganti merasakan tamparan di pipinya. "Sadar! Memang kita selalu melakukan itu. Kita melakukannya kali ini di tempat yang salah."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia memilih turun dari motor dan duduk di tepi trotoar diikuti oleh Sasuke. Perlahan ia beringsut memeluk lututnya dan terlihat tubuh itu bergetar.

"Sas..aku ingin pulang. Besok kaa-san ulang tahun. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara." Bisik Naruto lirih, kini Sasuke dapat mendengar isak tangis pemuda itu. Membuatnya tak tega. Sejujurnya ia ingin memukuli Naruto, jika bukan karena sifatnya yang mudah marah, mereka tidak akan mengalami ini. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Sasuke juga terlibat. Salahnya mengajak Naruto ke tempat yang salah.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Polisi akan dengan mudah menangkap kita. Kita harus lari."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sas.."

"Ku pikir malam ini akan menyenangkan." Bisik Sasuke. Ia menengadah menatap langit, sesekali pandangannya mencuri arah ke tempat kebakaran yang kini semakin terlihat besar saja.

"Baiklah."

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Aku tahu tempat bersembunyi yang aman."

Naruto segera berdiri mengikuti Sasuke menaiki motornya. "Kemana sas?"

"Ikut saja."

Kemudian motor itu melaju dengan cepat. Sasuke tak peduli apa yang terjadi nanti, satu kalimat yang terngiang di pikirannya adalah ketika Naruto berkata bahwa besok adalah ulang tahun ibunya. Naruto tak pernah mau mengecewakan ibunya. Mereka harus lolos setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Sial!

Sasuke mengumpat setelah matanya menangkap kelip lampu sirine seratus meter di depannya. Ah polisi sialan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat beberapa polisi sudah menodongkan senjatanya dan siap menari pelatuk untuk melubangi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Jika aku menyuruhmu lompat, lompatlah."

"Ada apa sas?!"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Ada sektar lima polisi. Kau bisa bertarung?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa."

"Setelah aku menyuruhmu lompat, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai tertangkap."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menaikkan kecepatannya. Jika tidak hati-hati justru mungkin mereka berdua akan mati. Sepersekian detik sebelum tabrakan serempak Sasuke dan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berdo'a.

"LOMPAT!"

Tubuh keduanya terlempar dan bergulung-gulung di atas aspal. Motor Sasuke menghantam sebuah mobil polisi dan menjepit dua polisi yang sedang berada di sana. Naruto tampak mencoba bangun begitupun Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian motor itu meledak bersama sebuah mobil polisi dan dua personel yang terjepit tadi. Sementara tiga polisi yang terlempar mencoba bangun dan menangkap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sas!"

"Lawan!"

Tanpa tunggu perintah lagi, Naruto melayangkan tendangan tepat di betis seorang polisi dan membuatnya terjatuh. Seorang polisi tampak beradu pukul dengan Sasuke sedangkan dua polisi terlihat menghadang Naruto yang coba mendekati mobil polisi yang masih menyala.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memberi isyarat, kemudian mereka saling melindungi masing-masing. Tampak Naruto mahir menghindari pukulan dan membalasnya begitupun Sasuke. Meskipun beberapa kali juga mereka tampak merintih, namun Sasuke dan Naruto tampak lebih mendominasi. Naruto menendang pinggang seorang polisi kemudian membalik badannya dan merebut senjata yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Sas, tangkap!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah pistol ke arah Sasuke kemudian terdengar suara tembakan.

Seorang polisi tersungkur dengan darah mengucur dari dadanya. Naruto terkejut begitupun Sasuke sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Aku hanya mau mengancam! Ku pikir ini tidak ada isinya!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

"Naruto awas!"

DHUARRR!

Sekali lagi Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya dan mengenai perut polisi yang hendak menghantamkan batu ke kepala Naruto.

Di antara kobaran api bekas ledakan motornya yang kini menjalar ke beberapa bangunan, Naruto masih melawan seorang polisi yang mencoba menangkapnya. Beberapa kali ia hampir terkena pukul. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil pistol yang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melemparkan satu pistol ke arah Naruto.

"Tembak!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tidak bisa!"

"Kau akan mati!"

"Tembak—"

DHUARRR!

Naruto membuka matanya. Tangannya masih gemetar sedangkan polisi yang ia tembak ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Naruto berteriak dan menyingkirkan tubuh polisi itu.

"Sas, dia mati!" pekik Naruto setelah melihat genangan darah di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil polisi kemudian mengemudikannya secepat mungkin.

Seperti orang depresi. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak sekenanya. Ia menjatuhkan pistol yang masih ia pegang. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tampak sangat terguncang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekalipun Naruto menguasai teknik bela diri karate, ia tidak pernah melukai orang lain kecuali Sasuke. Entahlah, ia tidak yakin masih dianggap manusia atau tidak oleh Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu.." Sasuke masih mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Sementara di dalam mobil Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama panik, di luar pun demikian. Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju tak beraturan. Menyebabkan beberapa mobil mengalami tabrakan dan pejalan kaki mengalami kepanikan luar biasa.

Hingga Sasuke memutuskan menampar wajah Naruto, pemuda itu baru tenang. Ia beringsut memeluk lututnya.

"Sas, aku membunuh orang.."

"Tenanglah. Biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang.." Sasuke berucap pelan.

"Aku hancur sas.." Naruto lirih.

"AKU JUGA HANCUR! DIAMLAH! Biarkan aku berpikir!"

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke yang tampak sangat lelah. Perlahan tangisan Naruto mulai terdengar. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap lurus jalanan mencoba secepat mungkin menjauhi keramaian.

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Tidak bisa.."

"AKU MAU PULANG BRENGSEK!"

BRUAAAK!

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Matanya liar mencari mengapa tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah mini market telah mereka hancurkan bagian depannya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto kemudian membangunkannya. Terlihat beberapa luka di wajah Naruto akibat goresan kaca mobil yang pecah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak menghiraukan perih di wajahnya.

"Naruto ambil pistolmu."

"Hah?!"

"Kita masuk dan mengambil beberapa barang. Kau harus obati lukamu." Sasuke mencoba menarik kakinya yang terjepit rem mobil.

"Hah?! Apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Ikuti saja perintahku. Aku akan merusak kamera cctv dan kau ambil beberapa makanan dan aku akan ambil minum."

Naruto mengangguk. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tak menolak perintah Sasuke. Ia baru tersadar apa yang terjadi bahwa separuh badan mobil masuk ke dalam mini market dan membuat keributan di sana. Sasuke menembaki cctv kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat minuman dan mengambil beberapa. Sedangkan Naruto dengan senjata yang siap menembak siapa saja yang mendekat, mengambil beberapa roti dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Tak banyak orang yang ada di dalam mini market itu. Hanya seorang kasir dan sekitar tiga sampai lima orang yang sedang berbelanja. Di antara teriakan beberapa pengunjung, Sasuke sempat melepaskan tembakan ke udara untuk mengancam orang yang hendak mendekat untuk menangkapnya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah kembali melaju meninggalkan toko yang hancur itu.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" Naruto yang sudah tenang kini mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Saa.."

"Jangan begitu Sasuke.." Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak marah. Ia bahkan merasa sudah lelah untuk sekedar bernafas.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sasuke tampak lebih tenang begitupun Naruto. Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil tanpa kaca dan peyok bagian depannya itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Sasuke membantu Naruto turun dan membantu membawakan barang bawaan mereka. Pemuda itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya membiarkan langkahnya menyusuri tangga menuju lantai paling atas. Naruto terdiam. Membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya.

Sesampainya di atap, Sasuke langsung duduk di tepian gedung dengan kaki yang ia biarkan terjuntai ke bawah.

"Duduklah."

"Kau tidak mengajakku bunuh diri kan sas?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam. Sangat dalam, hingga seolah Naruto yang terdiam memandangnya dapat merasakan itu.

"Mau?" Sasuke menyodorkan rokok beserta korek pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Saa.." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan-pelan.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke duduk. "Malam yang brutal." Bisik Naruto sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya. Jaga-jaga jika nanti ia mau jatuh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit dan menghisap rokoknya lagi. Tangannya menunjuk beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol dan sebuah plester luka. "Minumlah, jangan sampai luka di bibirmu infeksi. Usahakan mengenai lukamu. Dan pakaikan plester ke luka di wajahmu itu."

"Aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu kalau tiba-tiba bibirmu jadi busuk."

"Sialan." Mau tak mau Naruto menenggak minuman itu. Beberapa teguk dan Naruto tampak meringis merasakan rasa aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Setelah menempeli wajahnya dengan beberapa plester kini Naruto mencoba melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto pelan.

"Diam. Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu kalau wajahmu busuk."

Sasuke terkekeh, diikuti Naruto. "Benar, malam yang sangat brutal."

"Kaa-san pasti sedang berpikir aku main playstation di tempatmu." Naruto tertawa pedih.

Sasuke menunjuk ke bawah gedung. "Di bawah sana, polisi pasti sedang mencari kita."

Naruto terdiam. Membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya dan membiarkannya melambai perlahan. Dingin, sejuk, pikirnya. Jarang sekali ia bisa setenang ini bahkan jika mengingat kekacauan yang sudah ia dan Sasuke sebabkan malam ini. Tokyo benar-benar dibuat panik oleh dua anak sma yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menikmati saat senggang mereka. Sungguh ironis, pikirnya lagi.

Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke yang penuh luka membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Perlahan ia menyadari jika bukan karena ia meninju wajah Sasuke mungkin saat ini mereka sudah pulang ke rumah dan tidur nyenyak.

Ah, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam dua pagi."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah di pundakku."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Saa.."

"Dasar kau."

"Seandainya waktu bosa diputar."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Jika bisa, aku akan membuat waktu berputar jauh, dan aku tidak perlu mengenalmu."

"Brengsek. Bagaimana jika nanti kita tertangkap?"

"Saa..yang penting kau tidak mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus mengucapkan ulang tahun pada ibumu kan? Jika sekedar ditangkap kau masih bisa melakukannya."

Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke sembari tertawa paksa. "Jangan sok melindungiku."

"Mau pulang?"

"Kemana?"

"Saa..kemana saja." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam.

"Di sini apa belum aman?"

Entah kenapa Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Ia menyadari, jika tidak dengan Sasuke, mungkin ia sudah mati sejak tadi. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa melawan, ia tidak sanggup membunuh orang. Perlahan rasa nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia membiarkan Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pundaknya. Hangat. Rasanya sama seperti tiap kali mereka tertidur di ruang istirahat. Rasa hangat yang menenangkan yang membuat Naruto tak ingin terbangun.

"Ayo turun. Sudah hampir pagi."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera bangkit mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dalam gelap. Seperti tertelan oleh bayangan, Naruto ingin meraih Sasuke. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan Sasuke labih dari ini. Lebih dan lebih.

"Sas.." bisik Naruto di antara langkahnya yang seirama dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak ingin turun. Bagaimana jika polisi sudah menunggu kita di luar?"

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja.."

"Sas.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan mati."

Namun tepat saat Sasuke membuka pintu gedung itu, sudah ada belasan, bahkan puluhan personel polisi mengepung mereka dengan senjata yang siap meletus kapan saja. Sasuke membalik badannya dan kini mereka berdua saling memunggungi.

"Serahkan diri kalian!" terdengar suara teriakan. Perintah bagi mereka berdua untuk menyerahkan diri.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. "Naruto.." bisik Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Berapa sisa peluru di dalam pistolmu?"

"Tidak banyak." Naruto terdengar gemetar.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke memberi kode agar Naruto meletakkan pistol yang dipegangnya ke telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Mau apa?"

"Jika aku menyuruhmu lari, larilah. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau larilah. Temui ibumu."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sementara teriakan agar mereka menyerahkan diri makin sering terdengar dan makin keras. Beberapa kali polisi itu mengancam akan menembak keduanya.

"Kau gila?! Kau mau bunuh diri?! Hah?!"

"itu urusanku."

"Tidak! Aku akan menemanimu sas.."

"Ku bilang lari jika aku menyuruhmu. Kau mengerti?! Sekali ini saja dengarkan aku! Jikapun kita tertangkap, aku yakin kita akan dihukum mati. Larilah dan bersembunyi, minta keluargamu menyembunyikanmu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, Sasuke.."

"Percaya padaku."

"LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN DAN MENYERAH. ATAU KAMI AKAN TEMBAK DALAM HITUNGAN KELIMA!"

Satu..dua..tiga..

"LARI!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke telah menembakkan pistolnya ke sembarang arah sedangkan Naruto menerobos pertahanan polisi. Namun ketika ia membalik tubuhnya, matanya tertumbuk pada pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Belasan peluru telah menembus tubuh Sasuke. Ia melihat tubuh itu bersimbah darah dan hampir ambruk. Namun tangan itu masih saja menembakkan pistolnya ke sembarang arah. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbalik dan berlari mengarah ke Sasuke. Secepat mungkin ia menghampiri tubuh itu, tak peduli tembakan-tembakan yang terus menerus dilontarkan polisi. Beberapa kali ia merasakan nyeri menyerang tubuhnya.

Hingga ia sanggup meraih tubuh Sasuke yang telah lemah dan memeluknya, tembakan tak kunjung berhenti.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke tak akan menerima ini. Ia tahu, Sasuke akan marah. Tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan tubuh lemah itu tersungkur sendiri di sana. Polisi-polisi itu akan meludahi Sasuke yang tak berdosa. Jika ada yang harus mati, dia'lah. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, semua terlambat.

Dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, Sasuke melihat Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Wajah itu pucat dan darah mengalir dari bibir pemuda yang selalu ingin ia jaga itu.

"Bodoh." Bisik Sasuke. Sesekali ia terbatuk.

"Aku tidak...ingin kau sendirian. Aku akan menemanimu."

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di samping Sasuke. seragam sekolah mereka berdua basah dan merah oleh darah yang tidak mau berhenti mengucur. Polisi di sekeliling mereka masih terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke begitupun Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum di antara genangan darah mereka yang mencampur jadi satu.

"Nah Naruto.." bisik Sasuke parau hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Aku sadar satu hal.." Sasuke terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Ku pikir, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto mengeratka pelukannya dan genggaman tangannya, ia merasa wajah Sasuke kini semakin samar. "Saa..kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

Perlahan, air mata mulai menuruni pipi Naruto. Dadanya semakin sesak dan ia sulit bernapas. Sebisa mungkin ia bangkit dan mencium pipi Sasuke lembut. Teramat lembut hingga ia merasakan betapa sakitnya Sasuke kini. Tangan Sasuke terangkat membelai pipi Naruto dan menorehkan tetesan darah di sana. Di sela ciuman itu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dalam senyuman.

Damai, seperti biasa saat ia tertidur.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan Sasuke kemudian menatap langit dan berbisik lirih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kaa-san.."

Setelah itu semua gelap.

Selasa jam tiga pagi, Sasuke dan Naruto tertidur dalam kehangatan.

Xxxxxx

Kamis

Sebuah ruangan yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Hanya helaian tirai kain yang tertiup angin. Kertas-kertas berserakan di atas lantai. Sebagian terbang tertiup angin. Ruangan itu sedikit tak teurus dengan beberapa perabotan yang tergeletak di sana-sini. Tak seberapa lama pintu itu dibuka dan diikuti oleh belasan orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Lama mereka terdiam menatap ruangan itu. Seolah ada bagian yang hilang, atau ada sesuatu yang sedang bercerita pada mereka. Tentang keindahan, tentang kasih sayang, tentang pengorbanan dan luka. Di tangan mereka masing-masing memegang selembar foto. Perlahan satu persatu menempelkan selembar foto di dinding.

Foto yang sama. Adegan yang sama, latar yang sama. Hanya saja dalam beragam ekspresi tubuh yang berbeda.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak sedang tidur di atas sofa merah yang sama persisi dengan ruangan itu, ada juga mereka yang tertidur di atas matras berwarna hijau tua.

Tampak salah satu foto Sasuke yang tidur di pangkuan Naruto begitupun Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sembari tangannya ia letakkan di kepala Sasuke. Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam oleh siswa kelas tiga yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Ada satu foto dimana tampak Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan keduanya sama dalam keadaan tertidur. Satu foto yang diambil senin lalu, ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. dan yang terakhir foto mereka berdua tertidur di tengah lautan darah.

Setelah foto itu terpasang, entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, perlahan satu persatu dari mereka meneteskan air mata. Ini bukan suatu kecengengan. Foto-foto yang tertempel membentuk figur mereka berdua sedang terlelap di antara kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dan hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin dan sejuk secara bersamaan.

Dua orang yang begitu mereka hormati.

Seluruh dinding itu penuh dengan foto yang sama. Kemudian setelah semuanya selesai dan isak tangis mulai berhenti, ruangan itu dikunci rapat dan kunci itu dilemparkan sejauh mungkin. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mengganggu mereka dalam ruangan itu. Tak satupun.

Tepat setelah langkah para siswa itu menghilang di sepenjang koridor, samar-samar, Sasuke sedang tertidur di pelukan Naruto. Angin menerpa rambut mereka dengan lembut dan tirai kain yang tersapu perlahan. Sejuk, keduanya tersenyum begitu damai.

Satu malam yang merenggut segalanya. Habis tanpa sisa.

Dan kushina hanya bisa menagis menatap foto dimana putranya dan Sasuke tersenyum di bawah daun kecoklatan yang berguguran.

Satu malam yang kejam...

**...namanya Sasuke dan Naruto.**

Fin_

A/N:

Saya nggak tahu. Ini saya selesaikan seharian penuh tanpa jeda. Lupa makan lupa minum. Entah lah. Nilailah menurut pendapat kalian sendiri. Beri masukan yang membangun saya menjadi lebih baik. Pertama kali setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun.

Saya ingin membuat mereka salah dari awal dan itulah hukumannya jika tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Namun masih dibumbui ketidak bersalahan karena mereka merasa terjepit dan ketakitan. Nggak tau deh XD maunya ini fic apa. Pokonya saya membuat mereka polos apa adanya. Bukan sok baik atau sok jadi pahlawan.

Saya juga hanya ingin membuat sad ending yang nyess di hati. Kalau salah satu hidup, dia pasti menderita sampai mati. Mending dimatiin aja dua-duanya sekalian XD


End file.
